prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Lockdown (2011)
| arena =U.S. Bank Arena | cidade =Cincinnati, Ohio | público =4.000 | evento anterior =Victory Road (2011) | próximo evento =Sacrifice (2011) | evento anterior2=Lockdown (2010) | próximo evento2 =Lockdown (2012) }} Lockdown (2011) foi um evento pay-per-view realizado pela Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, ocorreu no dia 17 de abril de 2011 no U.S. Bank Arena na cidade de Cincinnati, Ohio. Esta foi a sétima edição da cronologia do Lockdown. O evento Na primeira luta do evento Max Buck derrotou Robbie E, Chris Sabin, Jay Lethal, Amazing Red, Jeremy Buck, Suicide, Alex Shelley e Brian Kendrick para se tornar o desafiante número um pelo TNA X Division Championship, Max venceu ao sair da jaula e tocar o solo primeiro. Jesse Neal e Shannon Moore derrotaram Douglas Williams e Magnus, Crimson e Scott Steiner; e Eric Young e Orlando Jordan, a vitória ocorreu após Moore acertar um "Mooregasm" nos membros da The British Invasion. Mickie James derrotou Madison Rayne para vencer o TNA Women's Knockout Championship e manter seu cabelo, James venceu após um "swinging DDT". Samoa Joe derrotou D'Angelo Dinero, Joe venceu forçando a desistência de Dinero com o "Muscle Buster". Matt Morgan derrotou Hernandez, Morgan venceu com uma "Carbon Footprint". Jeff Jarrett derrotou Kurt Angle por duas quedas a uma, em uma Two out of Three Falls match. Sting derrotou Rob Van Dam e Mr. Anderson para manter o TNA World Heavyweight Championship, Sting venceu ao aplicar um "Scorpion Deathdrop" em Anderson. No evento principal James Storm, Kazarian Robert Roode e Christopher Daniels derrotaram Abyss, Bully Ray, Matt Hardy e Ric Flair, a vitória ocorreu quando Roode aplicou um "armbar" em Flair. Resultados |- !Nº !Lutas !Estipulação !Duração |- |Pré-show |Brother Devon derrotou Anarquia |Steel Cage match |02:30 |- |1 |Max Buck derrotou Robbie E, Chris Sabin, Jay Lethal, Amazing Red, Jeremy Buck, Suicide, Alex Shelley e Brian Kendrick |Xscape match para definir o desafiante nº um pelo TNA X Division Championship |13:33 |- |2 |Ink Inc. (Jesse Neal e Shannon Moore) derrotaram The British Invasion (Douglas Williams e Magnus); Crimson e Scott Steiner; e Eric Young e Orlando Jordan |Four-Way Tornado Tag team Steel Cage match |08:51 |- |3 |Mickie James derrotou Madison Rayne © |Hair vs. Title Steel Cage match pelo TNA Women's Knockout Championship |00:36 |- |4 |Samoa Joe derrotou D'Angelo Dinero |Steel Cage match |10:25 |- |5 |Matt Morgan derrotou Hernandez (com Mexican America) |Steel Cage match |08:13 |- |6 |Jeff Jarrett (com Karen Jarrett) derrotou Kurt Angle por 2 a 1 |"Ultra Male Rules" Two out of Three Falls Steel Cage match *Fall one: Submission match *Fall two: Pinfalls only match *Fall three: Escape the cage |22:37 |- |7 |Sting © derrotou Rob Van Dam e Mr. Anderson |Three-Way Steel Cage match pelo TNA World Heavyweight Championship |07:55 |- |8 |Fortune (James Storm, Kazarian e Robert Roode) e Christopher Daniels derrotaram Immortal (Abyss, Bully Ray, Matt Hardy e Ric Flair) |Lethal Lockdown match |22:52 |- !colspan="4"| }} |- |} Ligações externas * Categoria:Lockdown